


Rock N' Roll Race

by Nanamiluchia1411 (Stormcursed)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Escribí esto en 2k14 no me hagan bullying, Gen, Lotus Hotel and Casino
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Percy le presta su computadora a Nico, y él, sin querer, termina jugando un juego que solía jugar con Bianca.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo





	Rock N' Roll Race

**Author's Note:**

> Mi hermana quería jugar un juego de SEGA, así que se bajó todo un pack y se puso a jugar en la compu, y yo al lado sin saber que hacer...Hasta que tuve ésta idea.  
> ¿Por qué Percy tiene los juegos de SEGA en su computadora? ¿Por qué Percy le presta su computadora a Nico? No lo sé.
> 
> El juego es, claramente, real; y muy divertido, si me lo preguntan.

Nico se hallaba otra vez frente a un videojuego, luego de años sin jugar a uno.

Quizá porque le hacía recordar a Bianca.

Pero el tiempo ya había pasado, y e sentía preparado para enfrentarse con sus propios recuerdos, y con aquel jefe que solía pasárselo Bianca porque él no lograba vencerle.

Observó la pantalla del computador, y por un momento pensó que estaba nuevamente en frente a un videojuego de verdad, con un joystick en la mano derecha y tres botones asegurados con su mano izquierda.

Y casi, casi sucumbió a la tentación de cerrar sus ojos y soñar, soñar que ella no había muerto, que estaban los dos juntos frente a ese monitor, jugando un juego que les producían recuerdos, y la mayoría eran felices.

En uno de ellos, Bianca insultaba en italiano a sus enemigos, y Nico sólo reía. Reía por los buenos momentos que estaba pasando con su hermana.

" _Bastardi_ , ¡me están disparando a propósito!"

El recuerdo hizo que el Nico actual, frente a un monitor, derramara una sola lágrima, proveniente de su ojo izquierdo.

Pasos en el departamento le espabilaron, haciendo que recordara que la computadora era prestada, y que probablemente Percy estaba esperando para jugar a su querido juego de "La Sirenita".

Suspiró profundamente, y se decidió a jugar.

Presionó Enter...

Y todo lo que le estorbaba en su mente desapareció, dejando que sólo el juego inundara su pensar.

Comenzó ganando las primeras carreras, gastando su dinero virtual en derrapes y mejores y avanzando rápidamente a través de los niveles.

Todo fue genial, hasta que llegó al "boss".

Era un camión monstruo gigante que ocupaba más que media carretera, y que encima era más bien fuerte.

Ah, y como olvidar el detalle que tenía el rostro de su persona 'favorita' en el mundo, o sea, Zeus.

De pequeño, Nico solía temerle a aquel rostro pixeleado, y por esa razón su hermana se encargaba de vencerle por él.

Pero ella ya no estaba. Ya no más. Y no podía seguir viviendo huyendo de todo, huyendo de lo que su hermana solía vencer.

Ya era buena hora que él enfrentase su miedo por sí mismo, y no fuera opacado por la oscuridad que había dejado Bianca en todos lados.

Se decidió, y, luego de estirar sus dedos como un psicópata, pulsó Enter, y la carrera comenzó.

Zeus era rápido, pero no era un ser pensante, así que tenía eso a su favor.

Rápidamente, formuló una estrategia para vencerle, y, antes que pudiera notarlo, ya había vencido al Boss.

Por sí mismo.

Sonrió melancólicamente, ella le hubiera felicitado y le hubiera dicho que al fin había sido lo suficientemente maduro para superar su infantil temor a un personaje hecho con píxeles.

Y estaba seguro que le habría dado un abrazo, seguido de un beso en su mejilla derecha.

Antes que pudiera notarlo, se encontraba llorando en silencio.

Incluso si habían pasado casi cinco años, aún no la había superado.

Su cabello, su forma de ser, su humor, su forma de llamarle " _soldatino_ ", los juegos de carreras...

Todo era parte de su pasado, del pasado que se empeñaba en olvidar, pero que no lograba del todo.

Y el juego se llamaba Rock N' Roll Race


End file.
